I Really Don't Care
by Kumee-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were dating for 4 years, she loved him for longer, and it took him a long time to feel the same, and when he finally did she was happy. But something happened, Sasuke broke up with Sakura and Left Konoha. This is all about the way Sakura feels after Sasuke left and then some. Enjoy! AU OOC


**I Really Don't Care**

_By: Kumee-chan_

Sasuke and Sakura were dating for 4 years, she loved him for longer, and it took him a long time to feel the same, and when he finally did she was happy. But something happened, Sasuke broke up with Sakura and Left Konoha. This is all about the way Sakura feels after Sasuke left and then some. Enjoy! AU OOC

_*This is a one shot fic. Song by Demi Lavato "I Really Don't Care" The chorus is what this is based off of._

It's been 9 months since that fateful day when Sasuke left. I begged him to stay, but he told me he was done with me. I didn't understand where this was coming from, sure we fought and we argued, but we have always made up. I don't understand what made this any different. He said I was annoying and every time I spoke it would irritate him. I didn't know what I had done to deserve to be treated so cruelly! I took care of him, when he didn't work, I worked to support the both of us, I cooked him dinner, I cleaned up after him, when he was sick I stayed by his side until he got better, I loved him unconditionally and gave him all the love I had.

So when we fought, I thought it was going to all blow over, I thought we would kiss and have some serious make up sex, but he left me, he left me all alone. He left me and I cried for months after that. Why didn't he understand that I loved him and that I would have done anything for him! Anything! But he didn't care! He left me behind, left me to wallow in self pity. But self pity turned into regret and my regret...it turned in to anger. Anger at myself for being so weak, anger at myself for not being able to make him stay, anger at him for leaving me behind. And that anger, that anger turned into pity. Not for myself, oh no, for him. He contacted me today, told me that he missed me and he wanted to be with me again...Ha! As if I would let that happen! He had his chance!_  
_

Does he think that I would take him back after all that he put me through? Does he think that I would forgive him for the way he treated me and for the things he said to me? Who the fuck does he think I am? Does he think that just because he says that he loves me and misses me that I would welcome him back with open arms?

When Sasuke told me that he wanted to be with me again, I asked him if he thought he deserved me. Do you know what his answer was? "I know I don't deserve you, but please just give me another chance, please, even though we are broken up, I always considered you as mine, don't you understand, Sakura? I made a mistake, a really big, stupid mistake, please just give me another chance! I have changed, you will see, you will see if you let me be with you again! Didn't you love me once? Don't you love me still? Please Sakura, just one more chance."

I was so shocked at this confession, I was shocked that he was pleading to be with me so badly. What was I to him any way? When I sit back and try to remember the good times we had, nothing comes to mind, I know we had them, I just can't seem to remember them anymore. All the good times were overshadowed by the bad times, the bad times out weigh the good ones.

When I heard him plead I almost gave in, almost. But then I remembered what he said to me the day he left me, and the anger just rose up inside me again, anger that I hadn't felt in awhile.

I told him that he had his chance the day he walked out on me, that he had his chance, he should have came to me the month we were broken up. I told him to never contact me again and that it was over. So I was surprised when he showed up at my house, the look in his eyes made me feel sad. He looked so miserable, he looked like he hadn't slept well since the day we broke up. Why did he wait so long then to contact me? Why did he wait so long to tell me how he felt? It was obvious that he was suffering, suffering as much as I was, even though I didn't want to admit it, I did miss him, I still loved him and even though I know I am going to regret this, I let him inside my house. It was cold and stormy outside, his cheeks were pink from the cold and his lips almost blue. So I let him into my home, knowing that I will regret this tomorrow. I let him take a shower and warm up, he still had some of his stuff at my house, granted it was boxed up and put in the garage, but it was all still there. I made something to eat for him, because it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Who is this guy and what the hell happened to the arrogant boy that I knew when we were together. He looked broken now and sad, so sad.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound rude, but stern at the same time.

"I had to see you, Sakura, I couldn't just leave that conversation where it was, I wanted to talk to you face to face and talk about us." Sasuke said, quietly.

"Sasuke, there is no us, there hasn't been an us for almost a year. I told you that I was not going to get back together with you. Why can't you respect my wishes?"

"Because, life has been hell without you Sakura. When I broke up with you and left, I was angry. And when I calmed down, I realized that I made a mistake and I wanted to come back right away..." Sasuke said.

"If that's true then why didn't you? Why didn't you come back Sasuke? Do you know what you put me through? All the mean things you said to me, the way you treated me, do you know what that did to me? Do you understand how crushed I was when you left?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I know what I did was stupid, but by the time I realized it, it was to late. I felt so ashamed about what I said to you and how I treated you that I couldn't face you..." Sasuke's voice was hoarse. He was crying, Sasuke Uchiha was crying! The last time I saw him cry like this was when he came back to school after finding his family dead. I didn't know what to say or what to do. So I just stood there, dumb founded, my emotions all in a tangled mess!

"Sakura, please, I am sorry, what can I do to prove to you that I still love you and that I made a mistake? Please, I'll do anything." Sasuke was crying harder and seeing him in so much pain made me cry too. This whole time all I cared about was my pain, I was selfish and didn't even think about how much pain he must have been in. I leaned toward him and put my arms around him and we held each other and cried. We cried for a long time until our tears dried out. Sasuke looked at me and quietly asked me,

"Will you give us another chance?"

I looked at him, my eyes full of tears again.

"I want to Sasuke, but you have to give me some time, I need to think this through." The Uchiha nodded and got up to leave, I reached out for Sauske and said,

"I'm done thinking it through, I will give us another chance, but understand this is your last chance, if you do that to me again, we are through."

Sasuke, nodded and sat down next to me again. I reached for him and kissed him. Kami! I missed him so much, I just didn't realize how much. So we kissed and we made love and at the end of the night we slept in each others arms. I guess I really did care.


End file.
